nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Masoneria
Masoneria este una din cele mai vechi organizatii,existenta si astazi.Foi de papirus,gasite in 1888 cu prilejul sapaturilor arheologice in Desertul Libian,descriu intalniri secrete ale unor astfel de corporatii cu 2000 de ani i.HR.Ele participase-ra la construirea templului lui Solomon si aveau cam aceeasi functie cu a sindicatelor de astazi, dar cultivau traditia mistica inca de atunci.Ca tel al masoneriei era declarata transformarea interioara prin desavarsirea sppirituala a omului in veneratie fata de Dumnezeu.Pentru ca masonii erau de religii diferite, acest dumnezeu era numit "Marele Faurar universal".Alte indicatii se afla in scrierile necrologice din Egipt,Zeul Toth fiind considerat odinioara Marele Maestru.Aceasta denumire corespunde celei de conducator suprem.Pentru a comunica,masonii foloseau simboluri,alegorii si rituri (limbajul secret prin simboluri ca piramidele,folosirea numerelor 3,7,13,33, pe steme , embleme, iar in zilele noastre insemne si nume de firme).Cel mai important simbol al multor organizatii , inclusiv al masoneriei a fost sortul.Foarte simplu si murdar la inceput ,acesta a fost inlocuit de "preotimea lui MELCHISEDEK) in jurul anului 2200 iHR cu o blanita alba de miel si este inca si astazi folosita .Dupa vechea traditie , zeii Egiptului antic zburau in mici nave divine (Ozn-uri) si erau reprezentati in picturile din temple purtand sorturi.Mai tarziu si preotii purtau sort , ca semn al devotamentului fata de "zeii zburatori" si al autoritatii in fata poporului ca reprezentanti ai zeilor.inca din anul 3400 iHR membrii Fratiei Sarpelui purtau sorturi pentru a-si arata supunerea fata de zei.Se pune la indoiala faptul ca aceasta intrebuintare originala ar fi cunoscuta celor din straturile inferioare ale lojilor izolate.Inainte de 1307 Cavalerii Templieri , Cavalerii Ioaniti si in parte chiar cei din ordinul cavalerilor germani erau organizatiile conducatoare din spatele cruciadelor impotriva musulmanilor.Desi aceste ordine se dusmaneau unele pe altele , au luptat totusi impreuna pentru crestinism. Cu toate acestea Templierii nu au nici o legatura cu "gradele templiere ale francmasoneriei"Masoneria a introdus aceste grade doar din motivul ca ordinul templier era un ordin secret. Masonerie-pro si contra Dezbaterea despre francmasonerie Pro şi contra Despre Masonerie există două puncte de vedere: *Primul, pro-masonic, prezintă masoneria ca pe o organizaţie fraternă, ai căror membri sunt uniţi de idealuri comune de natură atât morală cât şi metafizică, şi, în cele mai multe dintre ramuri, de credinţă într-o Fiinţă Supremă. Câtă vreme ea tinde spre perfecţionarea omului, este compatibilă cu orice credinţă sau convingere sinceră, şi nu ar trebui să apară probleme. Dintre cei ce admit valorile pozitive promovate de Francmasonerie în trecut, unii o consideră, totuşi, depăşită.evazivă *Al doilea, anti-masonic, prezintă această organizaţie într-o lumină diabolică, socotind-o o pseudo-religie, cu o organizare ermetică, anti-socială, complotistă. În timpul celui de-al doilea război mondial a circulat în toată Europa o expoziţie anti-masonică şi filme care au beneficiat de o intensă publicitate, astfel că o generaţie întreagă şi descendenţii ei nu cunosc francmasoneria decât prin temele expuse în această expoziţie şi în aceste filme. Şi aceasta, cu atât mai uşor cu cât anumite publicaţii ca, de exemplu, "România mare", difuzează şi în zilele noastre aceste teme, elaborate iniţial de "Propaganda-staffel" nazistă. Comunismul, deasemenea, era opus francmasoneriei, socotită mişcare burghezo-moşierească, cosmopolită şi anti-patriotică. Faptul că francmasonii pot fi de orice convingere politică democrată fără discriminări, lăsând politica la poarta lojei, şi păstrând pentru adversarii politici stimă şi respect, nu putea în mod evident fi compatibil cu lupta împotriva duşmanului de clasă. Incompatibil cu idealurile masonice este şi naţionalismul de tip nedemocrat, care îşi promovează neamul nu prin patriotism (iubirea pentru o ţară, şi pentru toţi locuitorii ei; promovarea unui neam printre celelalte, în cadrul democraţiei) ci prin xenofobie (iubirea excluzivă pentru un singur neam, însoţită de marginalizarea minorităţilor şi de ostilitate faţă de străinătate, în cadrul unui regim autoritar). Este deci logic ca toate partidele a căror ideologie este un naţionalism de tip nedemocrat, să fie opuse francmasoneriei. Duşmanii declaraţi ai Francmasoneriei sunt ignoranţa, superstiţia, fanatismul şi tirania. Unii dintre clericii creştini sau musulmani socotesc francmasoneria ca primejdioasă pentru credincioşi, în măsura în care francmasonii pot fi de orice credinţă fără discriminări, amestecaţi prin urmare, şi propovăduiesc toleranţa faţă de cei ce nu împărtăşesc aceleaşi convingeri, câtă vreme aceste convingeri respectă democraţia şi drepturile omului. După aceşti clerici, o astfel de poziţie nu este compatibilă cu legea religioasă. Biserica Ortodoxă a Greciei, în şedinţa din 12 octombrie 1933, a hotărât că “Francmasoneria nu poate fi compatibilă cu creştinismul” şi că “toţi fiii credincioşi ai bisericii trebuie să se ferească de Francmasonerie“. Biserica Ortodoxă Română, prin şedinţa Sfântului Sinod din 11 martie 1937, aprobă anatemizarea francmasoneriei, considerând-o ocultă şi anti-creştină. Astfel, Sfântul Sinod al Bisericii Ortodoxe Române din 1937 a hotărât că se impune “O acţiune persistentă publicistică şi orală de demascare a scopurilor şi activităţii nefaste a acestei organizaţii”. În cazul în care nu se căiesc, “Biserica le va refuza slujba la moarte. De asemenea, le va refuza prezenţa ca membri în corporaţiile bisericeşti”. Această poziţie mai este oficială şi astăzi; totuşi, unii dintre clerici, chiar şi arhierei sunt membri ai francmasoneriei. După 1990, o altă mişcare religioasă din România care a promovat o imagine malefică a Francmasoneriei este Mişcarea de Integrare în Absolut (MISA). Explicaţia este banal de simplă. Pe de o parte, Francmasoneria promovează valorile familiei, pe când Gregorian Bivolaru, liderul acestei mişcari, era cunoscut încă dinaninte de 1990 ca promotor al libertinajului sexual sub forma magiei sexuale tantrice. Ce spun partizanii şi adversarii francmasoneriei În argumentarea pro-masonică se invocă actele de caritate –nu puţine-, calitatea membrilor –adesea oameni cu multiple competenţe şi răspunderi-, comportarea în mod normal modestă şi exemplară a francmasonilor în societate, precum şi sprijinirea diverselor proiecte umanitare. Aceste caracteristici fiind foarte clare şi bine definite, ele nu necesită o analiză introspectivă. Argumentarea anti-masonică trebuie şi ea prezentată aici pentru a oferi o imagine de ansamblu, echitabilă, asupra dezbaterii. Astfel, în analiza efectuată de Sinodul Bisericii Ortodoxe a Greciei, această organizaţie este prezentată ca fiind “un sistem mistagogic care aminteşte vechile credinţe păgâne din care provine şi a căror continuare şi rod este”. La baza acestei interpretări au stat mai multe pasaje din cărţi masonice. La pagina 624 a cărţii sale, Morals and Dogma, Albert Pike scrie că “masoneria este identică cu religiile străvechi”, iar la pagina 321 afirmă că “Lucifer este Purtătorul Luminii”. Acelaşi Albert Pike, pe 14 iulie 1889, când a emis instrucţiunile celor 23 de Consilii Supreme Masonice, înregistrate de A.C De LaRive în cartea sa "La femme et l'enfant dans la Francmaconerie universelle", p 588 spune colegilor de breaslă: “Vouă, Mari Inspectori Generali, vă spunem că pentru noi, cei din gradele 30, 31, 32, religia masonică trebuie păstrată în cea mai pură doctrină luciferică". Acest citat se mai găseşte şi la Gary Kath, "En route to global occupation", p 114 şi la Lady Queensborough, "Occult Theocrasy", p 220-221, citată de Ralph Epperson în cartea sa "Massonry: Conspiracy against humanity", p 273-274. William Hutchinson în cartea sa "The Spirit of Masonery", revizuită de George Oliver, New York, Bill Publishing, publicată iniţial in 1775, p. 195 mărturiseşte că “Modul nostru de învăţare a principiilor breslei noastre provine de la druizi, iar emblemele noastre principale au fost aduse din Egipt”. Un alt mason, Albert Churchward întăreşte că “masonii sunt actualii druizi” Sings and Symbols of Primordial Man: the Evolution of Religions Doctrin from the Eschatology of the Ancient Egyptians, London, England, George Allen and Company, Ltd. 1913, Second Edition, pagina 189. Şarpele, în creştinism simbol al lui Iisus Hristos, este adorat în Francmasonerie. O spune masonul de cel mai înalt grad, Manly P. Hall, în cartea sa "The Secret Teachings of All Ages", the Philosophical Research Society Press, p. IXXXVIII: "Şarpele este simbolul şi prototipul Salvatorului Universului, care răscumpără lumile dezvăluindu-se în faţa creaturii şi dăruindu-i atât binele cât şi răul”. George Oliver, la rându-i mason, în lucrarea sa "Sings and Symbols” apărută la Macoy Publishing and Masonic Supply Company, New York, 1906, p. 36, este de părere că "Şarpele este considerat pe plan universal ca fiind simbolul legitim al Francmasoneriei". Continuând prezentarea concluziilor privitoare la Masonerie, Sinodul Greciei mai menţionează că: “Îşi are propriile ceremonii religioase, ca ceremonia adoptării - botezul masonic, ceremonia recunoaşterii conjugale - căsătoria masonică, ritualul morţii, consacrarea templului masonic şi altele. Îşi are propriile iniţieri, propriul ceremonial ritual, are ordine ierarhică proprie şi o disciplină bine întemeiată”. Iar pentru că aceste ceremonii se petrec la templul masonic, deci într-un spaţiu consacrat, inevitabil apar unele întrebări şi păreri, de obicei ostile, mai mult sau mai puţin fondate. Trebuie menţionat faptul că la aceste hotărâri mai subscriu şi unii papi, care prin bule papale condamnă masoneria, Sinodul Bisericii Ruse din Diasporă, precum şi unii Cuvioşi ca Părintele Paisie Aghioritul, Părintele Porfirie, Părintele Stăniloae până la duhovnici şi teologi contemporani. „Francmasoneria este o organizaţie evreiască, a cărei istorie, grade, simboluri şi parole convenţionale sunt evreieşti de la început până la sfârşit” aşa caracterizează publicaţia evreiască Israelite of America, organizaţia denumită FrancmasonerieSecretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.22. Iar Jean Bidegain, într-un discurs ţinut în faţa Marelui Orient al Franţei, adaugă: „Evreii, atât de remarcabili prin instinctul lor de dominaţie şi prin ştiinţa lor de a guverna, au creat Franc-Masoneria ca să înroleze într-însa oameni care, neaparţinând neamului lor, se angajează totuşi să-i ajute în faptele lor, să colaboreze cu ei la stabilirea domniei lui Israel printre oameni”Secretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.22-23. Potrivit lui Florin Becescu: „Conducerea supremă a francmasoneriei universale o deţine Ordinul internaţional B’nai B’rith cu sediul la Chicago, împreună cu formaţiile secrete ascendente, B’nai Mosche, B’nai Israel, B’nai Zion, dominate ocult la rândul lor de acei misterioşi Înţelepţi ai Sionului”Secretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.22. Masoneria în România Lucrarea Ordinul Masonic Român precizează: - „aprilie 1929: gr. 30, Octavian Goga militează pentru fondarea Blocului creştin francmasonic. - «d. Octavian Goga, care deşi este mason, habar n-are de rostul francmasoneriei, căci şi-a permis să vorbească în lojă despre creştinism – greşeală ce masonii nu îi vor ierta niciodată. Domnul Goga a mers aşa de departe cu naivitatea sa, încât a propus ca Loja Naţională să se numească Loja Creştin-Naţională.»(V.Trifu, 1932)”. Iar Nichifor Crainic, în Ortodoxism şi Masonerie, exprimându-se asupra motivului prezenţei Bibliei ca obiect ritualic în anumite loji, comentează: „Francmasonii români de rit scoţian(;) zic: «Noi nu suntem împotriva ortodoxiei cum sunt cei de la Marele Orient. Noi admitem Biblia. Noi jurăm pe Biblie». Ce e adevărat din toate astea? Masoneria, fie scoţiană, fie cealaltă, e un fel de religie deandoaselea. Ea are temple, un cult organizat cu diferite ritualuri şi o serie de obiecte simbolice. Între aceste obiecte simbolice, masoneria scoţiană admite şi Biblia. Ce înseamnă aceasta? Că masoneria admite doctrina cuprinsă în Biblie? În cazul acesta ea n-ar fi decât o sectă religioasă ca multe secte născute din creştinismSecretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.31-32. Dar nu! Biblia în masonism are cu totul altă semnificaţie. A se consulta cartea domnului Eugen Lannhoff. «Biblia, raportorul şi compasul» – zice dânsul – «sunt cele trei mari lumini ale masoneriei». «Biblia, lumina de deasupra noastră, NU CA AUTORITATE DOGMATICĂ, ci ca expresie a credinţei într-o ordine morală universală!» Adică un simplu simbol, ca raportorul, «lumina din noi» şi ca compasul, «lumina din jurul nostru». Prin urmare, în masonerie Biblia joacă un rol de simbol exact ca oricare alt obiect, de pildă compasul şi raportorul. În locul ei ar putea şi o strachină să însemne acelaş simbol, fiindcă sensul simbolic nu se leagă de autoritatea dogmatică a Bibliei! Dar ce mai înseamnă Biblia dacă o despoi de autoritatea dogmatică a doctrinei revelate? Nu e vorba aici de o supremă batjocură ce se aduce divinei cărţi, reducând-o la sensul pe care îl pot avea un şorţ, o mistrie, sau un compas?”(Nichifor Crainic, Ortodoxism şi Masonerie, în Ioan M. Mareş, Francmasoneria în filmul «Ecaterina Teodoroiu», 1933, pag. 54, 55)Secretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.32. Referitor la autoprezentarea ca fiind deiste a unora dintre loji, acelaşi Nichifor Crainic, notează „Nu există o separaţie între cele două masonerii: cea scoţiană şi cea a Marelui Orient. Ele lucrează mână în mână. Numai că cea scoţiană se mărturiseşte deistă. Aceasta nu înseamnă în nici un caz că admite creştinismul. Deismul e o concepţie filosofică ce admite la originea lumii un principiu abstract, creator şi impersonal, cu care însă lumea nu mai are nimic deaface. În fond, această învăţătură nu este decât o nuanţă a ateismului, un ateism camuflat. Formula simbolică din ritul scoţian «în numele marelui arhitect al tuturor lumilor», după însăşi interpretarea pe care o dă d. Eugen Lannhoff, nu înseamnă o formulă de credinţă într-un dumnezeu personal. Ea e menţinută ca o expresie pur simbolică pentru a împăca pe cei cari vin în masonerie cu convingerile religioase ale Bisericii”.,(ibidem, pag. 54)Secretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.32-33. De asemenea, autorul precizează că „Toate afirmaţiile mele au un caracter obiectiv. Ele se întemeiază pe o carte monumentală Die Freimaurer de d. Eugen Lannhoff, mason convins, apărută în 1929 la Viena. Cartea mi-a fost dăruită de distinsul meu prieten dr. Heinrich Studer, proprietarul editurii Amaltheea, unde a apărut lucrarea. Die Freimaurer, adică Francmasonii, e o carte de expunere şi apărare a instituţiei oculte alcătuită după documente ce i s-au pus la dispoziţie autorului de lojile masonice. Prin urmare, o carte incontestabil masonică”., (ibidem, pag. 53)Secretul Sabiei de Foc, Radu Mihai Crişan, p.33. Note Legături externe * Anonymus şi masoneria Categorie:Organizaţii